Standing There By You
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: As the Huntsclan puts their plan in action, Rose and Kellen’s old friend comes to MFMS. Can he help find out what the Huntsman is planning? RoseJake, SpudTrixieKyle, OCOC, OCOC. Sequel to Super Cool Concert People.
1. The New Kid

**Well, here it is! The sequel to "Super Cool Concerrt People"! This will have more action, more romance, more suspense, morre characters, and more chapters!**

Synopisis: as the Huntsclan puts their plan in action, Rose and Kellen's old friend comes to MFMS. Can he help find out what the Huntsman is planning?

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Suspense/Drama

Pairings: Rose/Jake, Kel/Cat, Leah/OC, Spud/Trixie/Kyle

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL. All I own is Ben and Leah, and the plot. Cat and Kel belong to ADJLFanatic and IronHand respectively.

A/N: I know in "Breakout", Rose tells Jake the plot, so, if I don't get this done by the time it airs, this will be an alternate universe fanfic.

Chapter 1: The New Kid

On a cloudy day in April, Ben (Short for Benjiro) Kishi walked through the halls of Millard Fillmore Middle School. He was the new kid. Just moved to New York from Bethesda, Maryland. He immigrated to the USA from Japan with his parents when he was three.

Leah was walking briskly towards her locker. She was trying to put her iPod under her sweatshirt so she can listen to music during class. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Leah said to the person.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

Leah was looking at a tall, slim, Asian boy her age. He has almond shaped eyes, and longish jet-black hair. Realizing she was staring, Leah blushed and quickly regained her composure.

"I'm Leah." She said extending her hand. "Leah Benson."

"Ben Kishi." They shook hands.

"Well, I'd better get to my locker." Said Leah.

"Me too."

Leah turned left to her locker. Ben went down the hall a little further and turned right to his. As the two got their books out, the realized their lockers were near each other's.

"Wow." Leah said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, my friends'll be here in a minute." Said Leah. "Do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure!" Said Ben enthusiastically. "I just moved here, so…"

"Cool!"

"Hey, Leah!"

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Cat, Rose, and Kel were approaching. They waved.

"Hi, guys!" Leah answered back.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Spud.

"This is Ben Kishi." Leah explained. "He just moved here. Ben, this is Jake, Trixie, Spud, Cat-"

"Ben?" Rose said suddenly recognizing her former friend.

"Rose? Kel?" Ben said. He also recognized them from elementary.

Everyone else was confused. "You guys know each other?" Leah asked.

"We knew each other in Elementary." Rose replied.

After an awkward silence, the bell rang. They all headed off to their classes.  
----------------------------

Just before lunch, Leah caught up with Ben.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey."

"You uh, didn't sound too excited when you saw Kel and Rose."

Ben sighed. "We've known each other since kindergarten. When we were nine, I told them…" He turned away. "You wouldn't believe me."

"You're a dragon, aren't you?" Leah whispered.

Ben's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I can read minds." Leah explained. "I can also move things, and heal any sickness and wound."

"Oh." Ben sighed with relief. He did not like keeping secrets.

"Jake and Cat are also dragons. And I guess you know Kel and Rose are in the Huntsclan." Added Leah.

"We stopped being friends after we found out each other's secrets."

Leah nodded knowingly. "Stick to the status quo."

"Why do you trust those two? They're evil!" Ben said appalled.

Leah explained all that Kel and Rose did the past year. How the four of them found out each other's secrets, how Rose and Kel saved Jake and Cat's lives twice…

"Look," Leah continued. "Just give them another chance. I'm telling you, they're legit."

Ben thought for a minute. They _do_ sound legit. He wasn't too sure about this.

"All right." He finally said. "I'll trust them."

Rose and Kel were heading the same direction.

"I can't believe it." Said Rose. "Ben is here."

Kel nodded. "I know. I feel so bad for shunning him."

"Me too."

The four of them arrived at the cafeteria.

"I'll leave you three alone to talk." Said Leah. She headed into the cafeteria.

"So…" Kel started to say.

"We meet again." Ben finished.

"Look, Ben, we're really sorry." Rose said sincerely.

"It's okay." Replied Ben. "Leah told me what you guys did."

"So…we cool?" Kel asked hopefully.

"Like the other side of the pillow!" Said Ben.

--------------

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was discussing how to get information on the Huntsman plot. Rose, Kel, and Ben joined them.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Jake. "What kept you?"

Leah already explained to her friends about Ben, Kel, and Rose's friendship.

"We made up." Kel explained.

"Great!" Cat said.

"Dudes, how are we going to uncover the master plan?" Spud asked.

"I have something that might help." Said Ben.

They all looked at him, interested.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Man, that was long! Constructive criticism is welcome! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!**


	2. One Step Closer

Chapter 2: One Step Closer

The lively group headed to the shop. Ben said he'd meet everyone there with his prop. Trixie and Spud were arguing again. This time it was about Trixie dating Kyle.

"I just don't like the guy!" Spud was saying.

"Why, because I'm dating him?" Trixie shot back. "Look, Spud. Just because I have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to hate him!"

"Yeah, well, just because you have a boy friend doesn't mean you need to ignore your friends!"

"I am not-"

"GUYS!" Jake shouted.

"WHAT!"

"Stop fighting, aight? We're supposed to be friends here!"

Spud and Trixie folded their arms and looked away from each other. Everyone was sitting in chairs and on the couch.

"Where's Ben?" Leah wondered aloud.

Before anyone could respond, the door creaked open, but there was no one there. Everyone was startled.

"Who's there?" Jake asked timidly.

Ben's head appeared out of thin air.

"Boo." Ben said. His new friends screamed in fright. Ben laughed.

"Ben!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ben said. He held out the blanket. "This is an invisibility blanket. Put this over you, and you stay invisible to anyone. Kel, you or Rose can put this over you and sneak into the meetings!"

"That is genius!" Jake exclaimed.

Kel shot a look at Rose that said _"Remind me again why we stopped being friends with this guy?"_

"What is going on here?" Asked Lao Shi as he and Fu walked in from the back.

"Gramps, Fu, meet the answer to our prayer." Jake replied as he walked towards Ben. "This is Ben Kishi, the Japanese dragon. Ben, this is my gramps and dragon trainer, Lao Shi- the Chinese dragon, and my animal guardian and friend Fu Dog."

"Hello."

"Hey, Kid."

"Nice to meet you." Said Ben as he shook hands with LS.

"You too." LS replied. "Now, Jake, why do you say he is the answer to our prayer?"

"He has an invisibility blanket." Replied Jake. "Either Kel or Rose can sneak in on meetings without actually being seen!"

"Excellent." LS responded. "I wish you luck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ugh. Sorry, guys. It is 11:00 at night, so I don't feel like posting a long chapter.**


	3. Coming Attractions

Chapter 3: Coming Attractions

So, it was settled. Either Rose or Keel will sneak into the meeting on Friday night under the invisibility blanket. Since it was only Tuesday, everyone went about their daily lives.

Leah was getting a book out of her locker when Brad strutted up to her.

"Hey, babe," He said coyly. "how would you like to hook up with the Bradster?"

"Dream on, Brad." Leah replied with every hint of dislike. She turned and walked off.

Brad was not about to give up. He walked up to Leah and put his arm around her. Leah shrugged it off.

"Aw, come on! You know you want to!"

"No-o!"

Brad just stood there, shocked. He's never been rejected before.

--------------

At lunch, the eight friends were talking and laughing.

"Hey, Leah." Ben said suddenly. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Leah was surprised and confused. "Sure."

The two walked outside.

"So uh, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Asked Leah.

Ben took a deep breath. "Do you wanna…um…would you…you know…"

"Are you asking me out?" Leah asked raising her eyebrows.

"U-um…yes! Yes, I am." Ben felt stronger now. "How 'bout it?"

"Sure!" Said Leah. "That'd be great! I'd love to!"

"Great!" Said Ben, smiling. "Is Friday night at seven okay?"

"Sounds good!"

------------------

"Hey, Kel, wait up!"

Cat caught up with Kel on the way home from school.

"Hey, Cat." Kel greeted.

"Um, listen, we haven't hung out in a long time. Wanna do something?" Asked Cat.

Kel sighed. "Look, Cat, I'd love nothing other than to hang out with you. You know that, but…I have a job in the Huntsclan. We can't be seen together too much anyway."

"Job, smob! You're fourteen years old!" Cat said angrily. "You're pulling a 'Shining' here! It's all work and no play with the Huntsclan!"

"I know!" He replied. "I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise."

Cat sighed. "Okay." She headed home. Kel stared after Cat and headed home too.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were walking home together.

"Trix, I wanna apologize." Spud said. "I haven't been that supportive of you dating Kyle. That's what friends should do- support each other."

"Well, it's nice to see you've finally given me a rest, boy!" Trixie said, smiling. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry, too. You know, for spending too much time with Kyle and not enough time with my buds."

"Ah, it's cool." Said Spud.

"Well, y'all, this is my exit." Said Trixie. "See ya!"

"Bye!"

Spud just stared after Trixie and sighed. Jake noticed this.

"Yo, are you okay, Spud?"

"Not really." Spud admitted. "It's just so strange. I mean, other than my parents, Trixie is the one person I've known my entire life. I just never thought about what it'd be like with Trixie having a boyfriend."

Jake stopped and looked at his friend. "Wait, wait. Are you…_jealous_?"

"Me? Noo, no, no, no, no." Spud said quickly. "Wrong road! I was trying to identify a _different_ emotion. Not jealousy."

Jake was skeptical. "You said that a little too quick."

"Dude, I am not jealous!"

Jake shrugged. "Right." He said quietly and skated off. "Whatever, dude."

Spud thought about what he said. "I think."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoo! Love is in the air! But it won't last too long! 0o**


	4. A Musical Dream

Chapter 4: A Musical Dream

"Come on, you lazy bums, keep up!"

Kel and Rose were training Carl and Alex in combat. Kel was training Alex while Rose was training Carl.

"Why you gotta move so fast, huh?" Carl asked, panting.

Rose swing-kicked Carl. "Because it's important that you fight your opponent with quick moves." Rose answered.

"I can be quick!" Alex said confidently. He did a few Kung-Fu moves and punched Kel in the stomach. Unfortunately, he forgot he was in metal form. "Oww…" He whimpered and clutched his hand. This caused everyone to laugh hysterically.

"It's also important to know your opponent's true form." Kel added.

"All right, that's all for the day." Said Rose.

------------------

Later that night, Kel sat in Central Park a few feet away from a unicorn. His job was to kill the unicorn and bring it back to the Huntsman. Quietly, Kel aimed his gun at the unicorn and shot it three times. The poor creature was no more. Kel controlled a chain around the unicorn and controlled him and the unicorn back to the Huntslair.

"Well done, IronHand." Said the Huntsman approvingly. He pulled out two bills. "Here. For your trouble."

Kel took the bills excitedly. One hundred bucks! He thought. That's enough to buy Cat a nice gift!

"Thanks, Master." Kel said gratefully.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake sat on his bed, looking at the dream charm Rose gave him. She told him to use it whenever he wished. Jake wanted to surprise her. Lying down, Jake focused on Rose. He could already feel himself falling into a deep sleep.

The young dragon found himself on an island. He looked down and saw he was wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt and shorts. Jake saw Rose in the distance. She was standing on the shore wearing a white tank dress over a pink halter bikini. She saw Jake walking towards her, smiling.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Jake replied. "Come here often?"

Rose chuckled. "I wish."

They were silent for a minute. Rose suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Jake, I'm scared." Rose admitted. Jake hugged her comfortingly. "Please, don't make me go through this ordeal by fire." Rose continued. "He'll kill you. I know." They broke apart. "We'll never see each other again. He won't let me go. What I used to dream…I now dread." She sighed and walked to a big, flat rock and sat on it.

Suddenly inspired by a song from The Phantom of the Opera (Thanks to the field trip to see the musical earlier that day), Jake sang to Rose in comfort.

_You said yourself, _

_He was nothing but a man_

_Yet, while he lives_

_He will haunt us_

_Till we're dead._

Jake sat next to Rose and turned her towards him. She, too, began to express herself in song.

Twisted every way

What answer can I give?

Am I to risk my life

To win the chance to live?

Jake took Rose's hand comfortingly. She continued.

Can I betray the man

Who once taught me to hunt?

Will you become his prey?

Do I have any choice?

He kills without a thought

He murders all that's good

I know I can't refuse

And yet, I wish I could

Oh God, if I agree

What horrors wait for me

In this, the Huntsman's evil plot?

Jake stroked Rose's face gently.

Baby, baby

Don't think that I don't care

That every hope, and every prayer

Rests on you now.

They hugged. After they pulled apart, Jake took Rose's hands and led her up. Rose's heart once again filled with emotion as he sang.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you._

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you  
  
Rose smiled and started to sing.

_Say you love me  
every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime_

Say you need me with you,  
now and always   
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you  
  
Jake stroked Rose's hair and sang back to her.

_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you  
_

Rose turned and walked a few paces as she sang.

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more lies  
and you _

_always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me_

Jake led Rose a dew paces and held her.

_Then say you'll share with me _

_One love, _

_One lifetime  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you  
here, beside you  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
that's all I ask of you_

Rose closed her eyes and leaned against Jake.

_Say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime  
say the word  
and I will follow you_

Rose turned to face Jake, and they both sang in perfect harmony.

_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning_"Say you love me" Rose sang softly.

"You know I do"

They both sang quietly.

_Love me  
that's all I ask of you_

They pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Jake managed to pick Rose up and swing her around. The two lovers sang the last stanza.

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too  
Love me  
that's all I ask of you_

They kissed once more. It didn't last long. Both woke up to their alarm clocks.

-----------------

At school, Jake and Rose passed each other and smiled.

"Good dream." Jake said.

Rose nodded in agreement. "It was beautiful."

They walked to class together, hand in hand. Nothing can break them apart. Or so they think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Love, Bracelets, and Eavesdropping

Chapter 5: Love, Bracelets, and Eavesdropping

Kel quietly snuck to Cat's locker with a small package in hand. After making sure no one was around, Kel controlled the locker open. He put the present inside and closed the locker door, and walked off, smiling.

A few minutes later, Cat arrived at her locker along with Leah and Trixie. Cat opened her locker and saw a small package with a note attached.

"What's this?" Cat asked as she opened the note.

"_Dearest Cat,_

_I really am sorry I haven't spent that much time with you. Please accept this apology and present along with a date Friday night._

_Love,_

_Kel"_

"Aww, who could say no to that?" Leah asked as she read over Cat's shoulder.

Cat beamed while opening the package. Inside it was a white-gold diamond bracelet. Cat gasped in surprise.

"Oh, wow!" Leah and Cat squealed.

"Dang! You got some bling!" Trixie commented.

"'Scuse me, ladies." Kel walked up to the girls. Leah and Trixie smiled and walked off.

"We'll see you later, Cat." Said Trixie.

"Kel…" Cat said, smiling. She chuckled. "Yes. I accept your apology, the present, and the date."

Kel smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Is Seven okay?"

"You bet!" They kissed.

------------------

Jake walked up to Ben, who was getting stuff out of his locker.

"Hey, man." Jake greeted.

"Hey."

"So, I hear you have a date with Leah."

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing?" Jake asked interested.

"I don't know." Ben admitted. "I want to surprise her, but I don't know how."

Remembering his first date with Rose, Jake said "Dude, if you want to surprise Leah, there's a secluded hill in Central Park. Perfect place for a picnic."

"Thanks. That's a good idea."

"Don't mention it."

The two friends walked to class. On the way, they saw Spud looking around a corner. Jake and Ben walked to him.

"Yo, Spud." Jake said. "What are you-"

"Shh." Spud said quietly. "Kyle and his buds are talking about Trixie."

"…I just don't feel anything for her, guys." They heard Kyle say. "We…there's no chemistry between us. I'm going to break up with her on our date on Friday."

The three boys gasped.

"Did you hear that?" Spud asked frantically. "He's gonna dump Trixie! We gotta tell her!"

"You think she'll believe us?" Asked Ben.

"She has to."

---------------------------

"Spud, I don't believe you." Trixie scoffed when her friend told her the news.

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, right." Trixie said. "And I'm a pixie." She added sarcastically.

Spud's eyes went wide. "You are!"

"Joke!" Trixie said. "Look, I know Kyle would never do that to me. So, I'm sorry. Unless you have proof, I don't believe you."

With that, Trixie walked off. Spud sighed, dejectively. He was gonna have to do this the hard way. Which was how?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Three First Dates

Chapter 6: Three First Dates

Thursday and Friday afternoon whizzed by. It was six-thirty in the evening. Rose was on her bed reevaluating her plan. Kel came into her room wearing a suit and tie.

"How do I look?" Kel asked a bit worriedly.

Rose surveyed Kel up and down. "Let's see…your shirt needs to be tucked in." Kel frantically tucked in his shirt. Rose continued. "The tie goes under the collar, not over it. Here, let me fix it." Rose fixed Kel's tie, and looked at his beanie in disgust. "Yeah, lose the beanie!" Rose took the beanie off.

"Hey!" Kel protested. He made a grab for it, but Rose yanked it back.

"You'll get this back when you come back." She said firmly.

"Fine!" Kel sighed. "Good luck on the whole 'Sneaking into the meeting thing'."

"Thanks." Rose replied. "Have fun on your date."

"I will."

-----------------------

Kel arrived at Cat's shortly after seven.

"Hello, my love!" Kel greeted Cat when she answered the door.

"Hey!" Cat giggled and kissed Kel.

They headed to the waiting cab outside.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Cat excitedly.

"Well, I thought we'd go to Olive Garden for dinner, then a walk in the park, then a movie." Kel replied.

"Ooh." Cat smiled. They snuggled close.

-------------------

Meanwhile, at McDonalds, Trixie was enjoying her date. She noticed Kyle wasn't…into it.

"Yo, Kyle, everything okay?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah." Kyle took a deep breath. "Look, Trixie, we need to talk."

Trixie deflated. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

Kyle looked surprised. "Uh, how did you know?"

"One of my friends heard you say you were gonna dump me." Trixie explained. "I didn't believe him."

"Good friend." Remarked Kyle. "I'm sorry. It's just that we don't have that much chemistry."

Trixie nodded. "I understand."

"You upset?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"A little." Trixie admitted. "But, I know not all couples last long. I'm not the clingy, obsessive type either."

"That's good."

--------------------------

Later, Trixie walked into her house and saw Spud.

"I don't want to say 'I told you so'." Spud said before Trixie said anything.

"It's okay." Trixie sat down next to Spud. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Ah, it's okay."

Trixie stared at her friend for a long time. She never noticed how cute Spud was. Truth was, she was starting to like him as more than a friend. Did he feel the same way?

Trixie leaned towards Spud. Taken aback, Spud scooted farther away.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Will you just hold still?"

Trixie kissed Spud on the lips. When they pulled apart, the two friends stared at each other for a long time.

---------------------------

Ben was flying over Central Park with Leah on his back. Spotting the hill Jake mentioned, Ben landed. Leah gasped in surprise and hopped off her boyfriends' back.

"Wow!" Said Leah. The hill had a perfect view of the sunset.

"Surprise! Heh." Ben set the picnic basket he was holding down, and set up the picnic. Sandwiches, sodas, cookies, and two candles were set on a blanket.

"Ben, this is wonderful." Leah said as they sat down.

Ben smiled. "Not as wonderful as you."

They ate, and snuggled close.

As everyone was on their fats (Jake was babysitting Haley), they all wondered the same thing:

_Will Rose get the information without getting caught?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Meetings

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

Chapter 7: Meetings

At 6:50, Rose put the invisibility blanket over herself and headed to the meeting room. She stood very quietly against the wall, and waited.

The Huntsman walked into the room at exactly 7:00. The room went silent as the Huntsman walked to the table and set a projector on the table.

"You all know," He began. "that the twelve Aztec Skulls eliminate all magical creatures when brought together."

Everyone nodded. The villain continued.

"Next Friday is the last quarter moon. They say the last quarter of the moon represents a magical being's last breath. It only works at sundown. Throughout the week, we shall gather one of each magical creature, and bring them to Central Park when the time comes.

"The skulls must be placed in a circle four feet apart from each other. A spell will be cast, and within minutes, the poor, worthless creatures will die!"

Rose gasped inwardly as the Hunters laughed evilly.

"Any questions?" Asked the Huntsman. Someone raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Why do we need only _one of each_ magical creature?"

"I'm glad you asked." Said the Huntsman. "All magical beings are interrelated to one another. With the spell, if one creature dies, so does the rest of its species!"

_Not if I and my friends can help it!_ Rose thought angrily.

---------------

As soon as she got back to her quarters, Rose called LS and told him everything. That was perfect timing since the dragon council arranged a meeting with every dragon mater the next day.

---------------

Four hundred dragons from around the world arrived at the Council building. After Councilor Andam informed everyone of the plot, there was murmuring amongst the crowd.

"Silence!" Andam shouted. "We must put the whole magical community on high alert! Dragon Lao Shi and his pupil are formulating a plan. For now, we must remain cautious."

--------------------

Back in New York, Jake and his friends were brainstorming and planning.

"Wait, why don't we just destroy all of the skulls before the Huntsman has a chance to use them?" Leah asked.

"Because we can't let the Huntsman know we're onto him until it happens." Rose explained. "We have to just stop him right before he does it."

"Good point."

"I have some walkie-talkies we can use to talk to each other." Spud put in. "We_ are_ gonna have to split into three groups."

"Right on, Spud!" Exclaimed Jake. "Okay, the sun sets Friday at 5:48, right?"

"Right."

"The Huntsclan is probably going to hit Central Park by 5:30. So, we need to get there by then to scout out the security. Three minutes before the Huntsman casts the spell…that is when we strike!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Dates and Discoveries

Chapter 6: Dates and Discoveries

After the meeting, Jake caught up with Rose.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Hey."

"Um, listen, is tonight your night off?" Jake wanted to know.

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna do something, then?"

"Sure!"

Jake's eyes lit up. "For real?"

"Yeah." Rose answered. "The Huntsman has an assignment for me to do tonight, but I can get Kel to cover for me."

"Sweet! Pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date!"

---------------------

Later, the Huntsboys were lazing around studying dragons.

"Ugh, I'm freakin' exhausted!" Alex exclaimed as he threw the book aside.

Carl, who was reading up on how dragons live, gasped. "Dude! Check this out!" He showed Alex a picture of a dragon covered with acne. "Dragons shed their skin every ten years. It's supposed to start when they're thirteen!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Whoa…you don't think…?"

Rose and Kel walked by. Alex and Carl hid in front of the couch.

"Sure, I'll cover for you." Kel was saying. "You and Jake deserve a real date."

They walked off.

"Oooh, Rosie's got a daaaaate!" Alex said mockingly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Exclaimed Carl. "If dragons shed every ten years that means…"

"Rose didn't slay the American Dragon!" Alex finished.

-------------------------

The Huntsboys decided to investigate. Jake and Rose had no idea they were being followed.

Jake and Rose sat on a bench in Central Park.

"This is nice." Rose sighed happily.

"Sure is."

"I wonder what will happen after that plot next week?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Well…the Huntsclan'll probably relocate, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

They were silent for a minute.

"Rose, what happened to your parents?" Jake asked out of the blue.

"The Huntsman told me that my parents were killed by a dragon." Rose explained. "Until you revealed yourself, I believed him. For all I know, he himself probably killed them."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Admitted Jake.

--------------------------

Carl and Alex were behind a bush spying on the two lovers.

"What are they talking about?" Whispered Alex.

"Dude, how would I know?"

They saw Rose and Jake stand up and look around.

"What the frig-"

The Huntsboys gasped as they saw Jake transform into the American Dragon!

"Bro! Isn't that-"

"Yeah…" Alex snapped a photo.

"Oh, she is straight busted!" Carl said angrily.

----------------------------

When Rose got to her room, she saw the Huntsboys waiting for her.

"Hello, Rose." Carl said coolly. He walked up to her. "So…how was your _date_?"

Rose tried her best to look casual. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't give us that crap!" Said Alex. He showed Rose the clear shot of her getting on Jake's back. "How do explain _this_!"

"Um…" Rose laughed nervously. "I-we…were just…"

The Huntsboys folded their arms and glared at her.

"Yeah, we're gonna tell the Huntsman." Said Alex. They walked to the door.

"No!" Cried Rose. She ran in front of them. "Name your price! I'll do anything you want as long as you don't tell the Huntsman what I did!" Rose begged.

The Huntsboys thought for a minute.

"All right, we'll bite." Said Carl. "Chores and laundry for a month."

"Deal!"

They shook hands.

------------------------------------

**Sk8er292: Hey, Rose! What's shakin'? –glompkiss-**

**Flwergirl: The Huntsboys know your secret.**

**Flwergirl: They saw us on our date.**

**Sk8er292: 0o Crap…**

**Flwergirl: We shouldn't have gone out. --**

**Sk8er292: I know.**

**Sk8er292: I'm sorry.**

**Flwergirl: It's okay.**

**Flwergirl: I made a deal with 88 & 89.**

**Sk8er292: o.o**

**Flwergirl: I have to do their chores and laundry for a month as long as they don't squeal. **

**Sk8er292: Ouch.**

**Flwergirl: I know… **

------------------------------------

The next day, Jake called Trixie and Spud for a three-way conversation.

"Man that sucks, bro." Spud said sympathetically after Jake told them about the previous night.

"See, Jake?" Trixie scolded over the phone. "I _told_ you dating Double-Agent Barbie was too dangerous!"

"It's not our fault we were caught!" Jake said defensively. "If Dumb and Dumber weren't spying on us, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You know," Spud put in. "it _does_ seem like every time you and Rose are together, things go badly, Jake."

"It's not our fault. It's the Huntsman's!" Jake continued protesting. "Why don't you like or trust Rose, Trixie? She saved my ass _three times_!"

"I just don't think she would redeem so easily!" Trixie replied. "She seems too good to be true!"

"_God_! Every girl I ask out, you have a problem with!" Jake let out frustrated. "You thought Jasmine was a cheating she-witch. Now you think Rose is an evil, two faced, lying bitch!"

"Well, what if she _is_?"

"If she was, I would be dead by now!" Jake argued.

"Trix, I totally agree with Jake on this." Spud said. "Because Rose could've killed Jake on three occasions now."

Trixie was not about to give in. "Maybe she's biding her time."

"For three months?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Trixie said. "I just don't trust her as much as you guys do."

"Well, you should!" Jake replied angrily. "Friendship is based on trust! You've been hanging out with Rose for a few weeks. You should be able to trust her by now! And why are you giving me a hypocritical lesson on being extra careful and cautious when you were all 'Screw the world! Because I have a damn jump rope contest to win!'?"

A pregnant pause followed. Jake realized what he said was uncalled for, and felt guilty.

"Trixie, I'm sorry." Jake said sincerely. "I said that out of anger."

"You know what? I gotta go." Said Trixie. "I'll see y'all later." She hung up.

Jake sighed. "Spud?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know, dude."

They hung up. This weekend was _not_ going well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you like it! This was 7 pages on paper, and 5 pages on MW. So I better get good reviews! XD Please? **


	9. Forgiveness and Stuff

Chapter 9: Forgiveness and Stuff

School started on Monday with a dark cloud around Jake and Trixie.

"What's going on between those two?" Leah asked Spud.

"They had an argument about Rose." Spud answered. "Trixie doesn't trust her that much, and Jake got all defensive."

"Wow."

--------------------

Trixie walked slowly to Jake's locker. She wanted to trust Rose, and apologizing to Jake would be the first step.

Trixie took a deep breath when she saw Jake. "Jake? Listen, I'm sorry. I've been doing some thinking, and…I want to trust Rose. I really do."

"Glad you finally gave in." Said Jake. "Took you long enough."

"I know."

"Apology accepted." They hugged.

------------------------------

Leah was at her locker. She closed it and looked over at Ben. A girl was with him. She was giggling. Leah took a few tentative steps towards Ben, when the two kissed. Leah stopped dead in her tracks. Ben looked over his shoulder at Leah, who looked hurt and angry. Leah stormed off. Ben went after her.

"Wait, Leah!" Ben caught up with Leah. "It's not what it looked like!"

"Yeah?" Leah said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I saw you. You seemed to enjoy it."

"I was being polite!"

The bell rang. Leah sighed and walked off.

------------------------

Ben and Leah bumped into each other at lunch. Leah went to an empty table and sat down. Confused; Rose, Cat, and Trixie joined her.

"Yo, Lee," Trixie started to say. "what's up with you and Ben?"

Leah sighed unhappily. "I saw him kissing another girl."

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident?" Rose asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He seemed to enjoy it."

"Wow."

--------------------------

"Dude, what happened exactly?" Jake asked Ben.

"This girl walked up to me." Ben responded. "Leah saw her kiss me, and accused me of cheating."

"Harsh." Spud said.

"Did you explain everything to Leah?" Kel wondered.

"I haven't had time to."

---------------------------------

"You know what?" Leah was saying to her friends. "I'm not…I'm just going to go to my locker." She got up and left the cafeteria.

Brad was waiting for Leah when she got to her locker. Leah sighed angrily.

"No, Brad!" Leah said before he said anything.

"See, that's the thing." Brad said. "Nobody says 'no' to the Bradster!"

"Well, then I guess I'm nobody!"

Brad roughly grabbed both arms and slammed Leah hard against her locker.

"Ow! Hey!" Leah kicked Brad and stepped on his foot, hard.

"Ah! Crazy bitch!" Brad bit Leah's nose and pushed her to the ground. Before Leah could scream, Brad kneeled on top of her and kissed her hard. Ben saw this and tackled Brad off of Leah. Leah gasped for breath, and sat up.

"Ben…"

Ben was busy punching Brad. "Never. Ever! Touch. Leah. Again!"

Brad pushed Ben away from him. "You got a lot of nerve standing up to the Bradster!"

At that moment, Sun Park, the Home Ec teacher walked towards them.

"Is everything…all right?" Sun asked.

"No." Leah said. "Brad attacked me and pushed me to the ground. If Ben hadn't intervened, he would've raped me."

Sun looked at all three of them, shocked and angry. "You three- principal's office. Now! March!"

The four of them were silent as they headed to the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Give and Take

Chapter 10: Give and Take

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Cat, and Kel were waiting nervously after school for Ben and Leah. They heard rumors that Brad tried to seduce Leah, and Ben intervened.

"You don't think that's true, do you?" Asked Rose.

"I hope not." Jake replied.

-----------------

After the excessively long meeting in the principal's office, Leah and Ben got a moment alone. Leah sighed.

"Oh, Ben!" She sobbed. "God, I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you! None of this would've happened if I did."

Ben held Leah close. "Hey, it's okay. It's over now. You're safe."

"How did you know he…?"

"I went to find you after you left the cafeteria." Ben answered.

"Perfect timing." Leah chuckled.

-------------------

Ben and Leah found their friends and told them everything.

"That's it. You know what I'ma do to that son of a bitch!" Kel said angrilly.

"Kel, calm down!" Cat said warningly.

"He's suspended for a month and kicked off the football team." Ben explained.

"Yeah, he _better_ be!" Exclaimed Trixie.

"Man, I'm sorry this happened to you, Lee." Jake said.

"It's okay." Said Leah. "I'm fine, now." She leaned against Ben.

They all chatted and went to Lambardo's Pizza.

----------------------------

Later, the HM called Rose to his office.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Rose said. She, of course was in her Huntsgirl outfit.

"I have a mission for you." The HM put two photos before her. "I need you to capture the Japanese dragon and the Supernatural by Friday. I want them alive. Any questions?"

"No, Master."

"Good."

------------------------

Rose spent Monday night and all day Tuesday contemplating on how she was going to do this. Rose didn't want to kidnap her friends, but she didn't want to piss off the HM, either! She didn't tell Leah or Ben about this because of the ordeal they both went through. On Wednsday after school, Rose went to Leah's apartment.

"Hey, Rose!" Leah greeted when she opened the door. "What's up?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Rose took her staff out and stunned Leah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter was crappy and short, but I couldn't decide what else to put.**


	11. Torn

Chapter 11: Torn

Leah woke up to find herself in a dimly lit room with chains around her ankles and wrists. She gasped and looked around. There were around ten magical creatures.

"Where am I?" Leah asked aloud.

"You're in the Huntslair." Answered a witch around Leah's age. She had chin-length black hair and brown eyes. "I'm Madisen."

"Leah."

"So, I'm assuming you're a witch?" Madisen asked carefully.

"Actually, I'm what you'd call a Supernatural." Leah replied. "I have healing powers, I can read minds, and I can move stuff."

"Fascinating."

"Thanks."

--------------------

"You WHAT!"

Kel was in Rose's room. She told him what happened.

"I know." Rose groaned. "I feel so bad. But I _had_ to, Kel! If I told the Huntsman she escaped, he'll just tell me to do it again!"

"Well, you could've…wait, no, that wouldn't work."

-----------------

"I _knew_ it!" Trixie shouted angrilly, glaring at Jake.

"Whoa, Trix, we don't even know if it was _Rose_ who kinapped her!" Spud said defensively.

"True." Cat agreed.

"It could've been Kel…" Spud suggested.

Cat freaked out. "What! Are you insane? Why would Kel kidnap one of his friends?"

"Rose, too?" Jake added. He looked around the room. "Hey, where'd Ben go?"

-------------------

Ben was soaring over the city, scowling. Take a wild guess at what or who he was looking for. He heard a whirring sound, and saw Rose in her Huntsgirl outfit on her jetsled.

"Where is she?" Ben demanded

"Leah's fine. She's at the Huntslair." Rose said quickly. "Look, I had to kidnap her! If I told the Huntsman she escaped, he would just tell me to capture her again!"

Ben sighed. "So this is how it's gonna be, huh? The Huntsman gives you an order, you do it, even though you're putting your friends-"

Ben didn't finish. Rose threw a net over him that made him go unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Rose said. "I can't let the Huntsman be suspicious, I really can't."

---------------

A few hours later, Ben woke up with his head in Leah's lap.

"Hey." Leah said softly.

"Leah?" Ben sat up. He was still in his dragon form. "What…where are we?"

"You're at the Huntslair." Leah answered. "She got you too, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, at least we're together."

--------------------------------------

Rose stormed determinedly to Kel's room.

"I'm quitting." She said.

Kel looked up from polishing his gun. "Wow, three surprises in one day." He half joked. "Rose, you can't quit. You're marked!"

"Don't remind me." Rose responded. "After this thing is over, I'm quitting."

"But he'll kill you!"

Rose shrugged. "I guess I'll have to run and fake my death, then."

The metal human gulped. He could tell this was _not_ gonna end well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Let the Battle Begin

Chapter 12: Let the Battle Begin!

Thursday and Friday morning passed too quickly for Rose's liking. She and Kel headed to the shop for some last-minute planning.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Rose said with a solemn expression on her face.

Jake looked concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm quitting the Huntsclan after the…thing tonight."

"Won't the Huntsman kill you?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Rose said slowly. "I'm gonna escape, though. I'll fake my death somehow and…just, run."

They were quiet for a minute. Jake spoke.

"There has to be another way…"

Rose shook her head. "There isn't."

Spud walked up to them. "Hey, guys. We're all being miked, so…" Spud handed Jake two headsets. Jake handed one to Rose.

"Ready, Huntsy?" Jake asked, teasingly.

"Always ready, Dragon." Rose replied. "Always ready.

------------------------

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the Huntsclan members tied up their prisoners and set up the skulls. Lao Shi was flying over them.

"A-drag to C-drag." Jake's voice came through the walkie talkie. "Come in, C-drag."

"Is that really necessary?" Lao asked into the walkie talkie. "Anyway, there are ten guards lining the trees. Attack from behind and-"

"Look! Up in the sky!" Yelled a Huntsclan member.

"Aiyah! I've been spotted!" Lao quickly flew into the trees.

"Shit!" Muttered Jake. He and Rose hid in a bush as a guard ran by.

"Now what?" Whispered Rose.

"Wait for Cat…"

------------------------------

"Attack on impulse!" Ordered the Huntsman. "Nothing can stop me now!" He opened the spell book.

"Yo, Huntspunk!"

The Huntsman whirled around and saw Cat in dragon form.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"Not particularly." The Huntsman shot at Cat. She dodged.

While the HM was distracted, Jake quietly snuck to the spell book. He reached for it when the HM stepped back on it.

_Crap!_ Jake thought. He flew to Ben and Leah.

"You guys okay?" Jake asked. The nodded. A shriek was heard from behind them. The Huntsman knocked Cat out.

-------------------

"Foolish girl." The Huntsman picked up the spell book and turned to the right page. Jake saw this and quickly flew out of the circle. The poor creatures looked helplessly on as the Huntsman started chanting the spell. The skulls shone brightly as the magical creatures cried in agony.

Jake blew a huge fireball at the spell book. The crying and glowing stopped. The Huntsman slowly turned to the culprit. It had started to rain.

"You…" The Huntsman and Jake glared at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-oh! 00 Sorry this was so short, but it's better than nothing, no?**


	13. An Act Of Treason

Chapyter 13: An Act of Treason

Rose groaned and put her face in her hands. _Damn it, Jake!_ She thought angrilly.

"Dude, doesn't the Huntsman think Jake's dead?" Spud asked worriedly.

-------------

Cat slowly gained consciousness. "Ugh, what happened?" She sat up and looked around.

Kel was kneeling next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" They stood up.

"Iron, look out!" Cat dodged as a green energy beam shot towards her.

Kel raised his hand to stop the member. "Wait! Let me do this." He turned to Cat. "You me, in those trees" He pointed to the trees. "now!"

Cat decided to play along. "Are you going to hurt me, Iron?"

--------------------

Madisen was fighting through some Huntsclan members. Four of them were circled around her.

"You guys _do_ know I'm a witch, right?" She teleported behind the circle and turned the members into acorns.

"That'll teach you to mess me!" She said.

----------------------------------

Cat and Kel stopped once they were out of earshot.

"Cat…go." Kel said. "I'll tell them you escaped after you beat me up."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Cat sighed. "Kel…whose side are you on? Mine or the Huntsman's?"

Kel thought about this. "If I quit the Huntsclan…he'll kill me. I'm sorry…I can't choose."

Cat looked down. "Okay."

"Cat, I still love you."

Before Cat could respond, Jake and Rose ran past the two. The Huntsman soon followed.

"What's going on!" Cat asked.

Kel paled and ran after them.

"Kel!"

--------------------------------

Leah and Ben managed to knock out most of the members. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Hey, you guys! Come here!" Leah and Ben ran after Trixie and Spud who were following Lao and Fu, who were folowing Kel and Cat, who were following the Huntsman.

-----------------------------

Rose and Jake stopped running. Jake went dragon as the Huntsman approached.

"You didn't slay him…" The Huntsman glared at Rose.

The eight followers approached them. The Huntsman immediately threw a net over the group. Jake and Rose gasped and started towards the net.

"Make one move towards them, and you send your friends to their deaths!" The Huntsman threatened.

"Master, please! This isn't Rose's fault- it's mine!" Kel shouted out, taking the blame.

"No, Kel, it's useless." Rose said to her friend. She turned to the Huntsman with a determined look on her face. "No, I didn't slay the American Dragon. I met him while he was in his human form. I fell in love with him. He showed me that we are all the same even though we look different.Yes, I have betrayed the Huntsclan."

The Huntsman was getting more furious by the minute.

"You…TRAITOR!" The Huntsman shot a rope around Jake. "If you won't kill him, _I will_!"

Everyone gasped in horror as the Huntsman raised his staff.

"NOOO!" Rose dived in front of the staff, taking her life.

"ROSE!"

Jake stared in shock. The Huntsman breathed heavily. Madisen snuck behindd the net and set everyone free. Jake managed to break the ropes.

"So, this is howe it ends." The Huntsman mused.

Jake blew fire at the Huntsman. The Huntsman growled and raised his staff. It was controlled out of hgis hands by IronHand.

"You, too, IronHand?"

"You killed my friend." He said simply.

Jake swung the Huntsman hard against a tree. The Huntsman groaned. Jake advanced towards him.

"This is for Rose." Jake stabbed the Huntsman in the chest.

"Jake!" Lao Shi was surprised, and shocked.

The Huntsman was dead, but so was Rose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. When The Rain Falls

**Will you guys relax? The story ain't over yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "When the Rain Falls"; it belongs to the movie Pixel Perfect.**

Chapter 14: When the Rain Falls

_Oh…oo oo  
I don't understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free  
But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touching's not the only way to feel_

Jake slowly walked towards Rose. The rain was really coming down now.

"Rose…?" Jake kneeled down and picked her up. Tears welled in his eyes as Jake realized his lover was dead. Everyone else was starting to cry, too.__

When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

"They've been through so much together." Spud said sadly. He grabbed Trixie's shoulders. "WHY! WHY!" Trixie held Spud as he cried on her shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked, crying. "That should've been me!"__

I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused  
There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true

"Don't leave me." Jake hugged Rose. "Please. I love you."

_  
When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain._

_I can't believe I didn't trust her…_ Ben and Trixie both thought sadly. _How did I think she was evil?_

Because I know the bones were necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all

Suddenly, Rose glowed a ghostly white color. Jake pulled apart from her and looked worried.

"Yo, Gramps, what's happening?"

"You brought her back, Young One." He said smiling. "You brought her back with love."__

When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

"Rose?"

Rose floated about three feet above the ground and was pulled into a standing position. Her eyes opened.

"Jake?" Rose said as the glowing stopped, and she stumbled forward. Jake caught her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you."

They hugged. Everyone else joined in as a group hug. They did it. It was all over.__

Oh…oo oo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I lied. There's not goinna be more chapters than SCCP. In fact, two less. There's one last chapter after this, then I'm done.**


	15. Epilougue

**Well, guys, here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Epilogue

One week later…

After n ever-changing week, the eight friends chilled in Jake's living room with pizza, soda, and snacks. Rose officially moved out of the Huntslair and is now living with Leah. Kel, however was staying at the Huntslair so he can report on the happenings.

"The Huntscaln is turning into a big war on who should be the next leader." Kel explained. "Apparently, the Huntsman didn't appoint a second-in-command."

"Wow."

"So, the Huntsclan is falling apart?" Ben wondered.

Kel nodded. "Slowly."

"Hey, Rose, how's living with Leah going?" Trixie asked.

"Pretty good." Rose answered. "They're considering adoption if it turns out my parents are…you know."

"I hope they do adopt you." Leah said to Rose. "I've always wanted a sister."

"Me, too." Rose replied.

Spud shrugged. "You never know."

They all continued chattering. Leah couldn't believe how close they all were. They'd have a few arguments, but no matter what happens, they will always be standing there by each other.

THE END!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think? I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. I don't know, though.**


End file.
